Hey, Little Sister
by sunnymadden
Summary: Marcia and Jan's sibling rivalary is about to heat up again. This is a work-in-progress piece. I can't leave you hanging on this one!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn afternoon and Jessica and Mickey weren't home from school yet. That was okay with me, I wasn't ready for them to come home. I was feeling too distressed and it was taking all I had not to run to the liquor store to buy vodka. I am, however, having a cup of coffee instead like the good woman I should be. The woman I deserve to be.

With my hot, steamy beverage in hand I go to the sofa and plop down. I look at the pictures I have on the coffee table that I pulled down from the walls. I need to sit and think about what is bothering me. I need to face them head on and not try to hide what I feel. That is what my therapist tells me I should be doing.

The first picture I see is that of my baby self. It's definitely not one of my first because I have a full body and a full smile. My personality is beginning to show. I was always smiling for photos and for people when I didn't feel like it. Again, what do my therapist and I always discuss?

I set that down and go to one of my favorites, the one of my mother and sisters hugging each other the day she married my dad. I was so happy that I was going to be having a father after all these years and I'm still happy today. I love him and all three of his boys with all my heart and soul. My mother finally got her "complete package" of a family and in my mind, no one deserved it more. My mom is amazing, my rock, and I couldn't imagine my life without her. My very little sister, Cindy, who really was my first baby, will always be that way, no matter how old she is.

And then there's Jan. I'm so sorry I've failed you. You had some hard times and I wasn't much help. When our first daddy died, you took it the hard and you weren't afraid to show it. I would slap you and tell you to stop crying. That only made you worse and it breaks my heart to know I was just that cruel. You had problems at school with some of your classmates, especially boys and there were times where I rubbed my popularity in your face, intentionally or not.

Look at you now, though. Yes, I know me and my husband have picked on Phillip for being a tightwad wuss-ass, but I know he loves you best that he can. He was so heartbroken that he couldn't help you conceive a child and you were equally heartbroken. I know I complain about my own little monsters, especially Mickey but I don't know if I could have gone through what you've gone through. Now you have Patty and yes, mom told me about your little miracle inside of you now. I need to call you and tell you congratualtions but I have to go check on something.

Okay, I say to myself heading towards the bathroom, let's see the answer. This is more of the reason why I didn't want my kids to come home just yet. I have been feeling weird for a while and so I took a test and...

It's pink for yes. I'm pregnant and so isn't Jan. Oh, boy, here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

All was quiet and calm later that night at Jan's house. She had turned on the bathwater at a comfortably warm temperature and dumped some bath bubble solution to mix up a nice bath for her daughter. Jan had this almost nightly ritual down to a science; she would allow Patty to have fun and splash for a couple minutes and then would assist in giving her a shower.

"Patty," she called out for her. "Your bath is ready!"

It wasn't long before Patty ran in from her bedroom buck naked and pretty much cannonballed into the tub. Jan had to roll her head back and laugh. Her daughter was a funny little kid. Carol said Patty was a lot like Jan when she was a toddler. Oh, gosh, Jan thinks while she cups water down her daughter's back. I must have been a real hoot!

"Shower time!" Patty says clear as a bell. Her speech has really been improving.

"Already? You just hopped in, you silly girl!"

"I stink," Patty admits. This once again causes Jan to howl with laughter.

"I want the pink poo!" Patty demands in all seriousness.

"Shampoo," Jan corrects her with a smile. "Besides, that's mommy's shampoo. You have the yellow shampoo."

"I want it, Mommy! I keep my eyes close!"

'Okay," Jan says turning to get the shampoo and soap. She then drains the water and grabs the showerhead to gets all the suds off Patty. She squirts the shampoo into her daughter's damp hair and massages every square inch. Patty does as she promises and keeps her eyes closed as her mother rinses her scalp.

"Good girl, good girl," Jan compliments as the hair rinse is over.

Then came the baby lavender body wash. This really did the trick with getting her daughter to sleep. It was like sandman dust to her system. One wash and she was out like a light. As usual, Patty fights to keep her eyes open as Jan gets her out of the tub and wraps the towel around her to dry off. She doses off on her shoulder and Jan picks her up, towel and all, and heads into her room.

Once in her room, she gently lays Patty on the bed and takes the towel off. She runs to get her favorite pink nightgown and is back by the time Patty begins to shiver.

"I'm coming, Baby, I'm coming," she says getting Patty's arms into the short sleeves.

She is all set for bed now and Patty is out cold once again. Jan scoops her up in her arms again and pulls down the covers then gently snuggled Patty in her bed. Then she had her queasy feeling back. It was funny that it came at night and not in the morning. She quietly scatters out of the room to make it to the toilet on time. She just makes it to let it all out. It came violently and she often felt exhausted by the time she was done. It was then she felt her husband's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Can you get up?" He asks kissing her cheek.

"I think so," she says trying to stand. Phillip got her under the arms and gently helped her. They walk back to their bedroom with their arms around each other and he helps her lay in bed. She takes his face in her hands and kisses his cheek.

"I love you, Phillip," she says not letting go of his face.

"I love you, too, Honey," he says rubbing her pregnant belly. "I love you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

I was a teenager and I was back home again. I could hear my then also-teenage brothers playing in the backyard. They come into view and I see the football flying through the air. I almost think it's going to hit me in the nose again but Pete jumps up and catches it before it can come near me. Good!

"Marcia!"

I could recognize that cheery, bubbly voice anywhere; it's Alice! My adorable family housekeeper and honorary mother. I've always loved her since the moment I met her. She was always kind with a big smile on her face. She was always quick with a joke when you were down and always there with a tissue or a cookie when her joke didn't work. One helluva woman, I couldn't forsake her even if I tried. Well, I did once, again my teenage self, but I'd rather not talk about it. You don't know what you got until it's gone and I've thanked God everyday for her since.

"Alice!" I exclaim back running to give her a hug. She wraps her arms around me as soon as I embrace her. She smells of Ajax dish soap and cheap laundry detergent. I've always found Alice's particular smell comforting. I feel safe and warm in her arms right now.

"Honey, you got to let me go," she says still holding on to me.

"I don't want to," I say almost crying. I don't want her to leave me. She's making me feel so good.

"Sweetheart, I've got to get going," she says letting go but not before she kisses my cheek and cups it. "You're going to be okay, Sweetheart. You need to be strong for your babies."

"Yes ma'am," I say kissing her back.

"Mom! It's Aunt Jan!" I hear my daughter exclaim from another room. I've fallen asleep! A sure fire sign of my pregnancy, I've been bone tired with both Jessica and Mickey.

"Okay, Honey, I got it," I say loud enough for her to hear. I begin to talk to my sister as soon as I hear the other phone click off.

"Marica," Jan says quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Jan. I meant to call and tell you congratulations about your bun in the oven but I've been so busy..."

"Marcia..."

"I just want you to know I'm so happy for you, Honey..."

"Will you shut up and listen to me?!"

That causes me to jump in my seat. She is obviously upset and I can only wonder what it's about. I want to apologize but I just stay quiet and let her say what she needs to say even though the tone of her voice is making me apprehensive.

"Alice collapsed in her home today. Dad went to check on her and found her and he drove her to the hospital," she stops to let out and cry and catch her breath. I already know what she's going to say. I can't believe it; I just dreamt of her! All I can think of is the last thing she said to me. _You need to be strong for your babies..._


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days dragged by for Jan. Alice was a big part of her life and she was grieving deeply for her dear mother figure. She knew that her other brothers and sisters were going through it too so she didn't feel so alone in her despair. Her belly seemed to be getting bigger by the day and that thought that once made her so happy was now tinted with sadness. She wanted so badly for Alice to meet her little one.

Today was the big day. It was the day of Alice's services and she was praying for strength and a calm stomach. The evening sickness has now turned into morning sickness too. She had been popping Tums to keep her heartburn under control. It was Alice that told her how a baby with a full head of hair would give a pregnant woman heartburn. She thought of her balding husband and let out a chuckle. She decided not to think that way though. She was going to need him today. People saw Phillip as cold and distant but when it came to his wife's needs, he would show up in a minute to be there for her.

"It's time to go, Sweetheart," he said gently to her as she collapsed into his arms crying. "I know you don't want to."

"Did Patty go?"

"Yeah, Jennifer came by ten minutes ago."

"Good. I don't want her seeing me like this," she says wiping her mascara tears away. Phillip takes her face in his hands and kisses her sweetly on the forehead. He wraps his arms around her shoulders as they walk out to the car. Jan takes a deep breath as they get going and thus began one of the longest car rides of her life.

It was almost a relief when they finally got to the funeral home, it was almost a relief to her. She knew she had to face the music now and there was no going back. She was going to swallow her tears and say goodbye to dear, sweet Alice. She notices she's the last to arrive out of the bunch and felt a sense of comfort that she would have her whole family there to hold her up.

Peter was the first one to greet his sister. He enveloped her in a bear hug as soon as he sees her. Jan starts to cry as she disappears into her big brother's arms. She feels a hand on her back and she looks back to see it's her dad. Jan manages a little smile for him and Mike wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, Baby," he says leading her to Alice's casket. "You can do it. It's okay, Sweetheart."

Through her tears, she can see her mother sitting with Cindy, Marcia and Wally. Carol was holding Cindy's hand and rubbing her back while Wally rubbed Marcia's belly. A red flag to Jan right there. The only time Wally ever touched her belly was when she was pregnant. She looks down at her own belly as soon as her mother comes over to help her father escort her to the casket. Jan finally arrives at the altar that is Alice. She was so beautiful in her purple dress with matching lipstick. Jan was amazed at the fact she was flashing her famous grin. She was truly happy despite all the mortal grief that surrounded her body. Jan scoops her up in a hug and sobs freely. Oh God, she thinks to herself in agony, don't you know how much I need you right now?


	5. Chapter 5

It broke my heart to see my sister break down like that. Greg and Bobby appear from the men's room to find her hugging Alice and they are trying to push her back. I see Jan finally give in and set her down to wrap her arms around my siblings in a group hug. I get up off the couch and walk over to her. I start to rub her back to get her to look at me. When she does, she turns the other way with her hand over her mouth and heads to the bathroom. I do believe my sister just gave me a bitchbite. The other members of my family look at me in all awkwardness and I couldn't blame them. It really was awkward.

"She's just overwhelmed," Greg says putting his hands on my shoulders, trying to offer me a little comfort.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I say breaking away from my family group.

"Marcia, let her go for now..."

I just keep on walking. I know it's disrespectful to walk away from your mother while she's talking to you but I want to get to the bottom of things. There is something else more than Alice's death thats bringing my sister down. Call it sister's intuition or maybe it's my own materal instincts kicking in, but whatever it is, it's strong and I'm not going to ignore it.

"Jan," I say quietly demanding. I hear her vomiting and right away start to feel bad. Morning sickness is no fun and I'm glad I've not expierienced any so far.

"Jan," I say again. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Go away and leave me alone, Marcia!"

I go in anyway. There she is kneeling on the floor hugging the toilet. She looks up to give me a I'm-gonna-kill-you look. Her tears are black from make up but her eyes are red from all the tears. She looks like a truly sorry sight.

"I know you're pregnant!" She exclaims out of nowhere.

"How in the world did you know that? I haven't even told anybody! I just found out a couple of days ago."

"Still have to be in competition with me after all these years?" She says getting up of the floor.

"Are you serious?" I honestly can't believe she went there. "The last thing I wanted was another baby..."

I heard myself gasp out loud. Did I really just say that? I did, but am I just realizing how resentful I am of this whole situation. I mean, my little family of four just got ourselves out of financial instability and Wally finally had a good job that he liked. Will family member number five and grandchild number five be nothing but a bad omen? I can't help but think of how Alice said _babies,_ as in plural, as in multiples. Oh my God, if I have twins or more!

I walk out of the bathroom and just leave my sister there still frozen with a look of shock. When I came out I realized she wasn't the only one. I guess my family took the liberty of hearing our mini catfight and stood around to hear it all unfold. They just stood there like I all of a sudden had two heads; looks of total disbelief including my husband.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Is all he can ask. I just walk right past him and over to Alice. I begin to cry as I kiss her forehead. It was killing me that she was smiling at me. I felt like she was the only one in the world who didn't hate me right now.


	6. Chapter 6

The months passed without the sisters speaking to each other. The services for Alice had taken place in October and by now it was April. Jan had exactly two weeks before her estimated delivery date. She couldn't stand it any longer at this point. She wanted no more of this bloating irritation that manifested her body. She just wanted her little one to be here already. She's been talking to him or her daily about how much she couldn't wait to hold him or her. She also started to go for long walks by herself all the while talking to her baby and pointing out the beauty of nature that surrounded them. Surely he or she would want to see this!

Night time had fallen once again on a paticuarly cool night. That was more than all right by Jan who had been expieriencing sensitivity to warm weather. The heat wave they had expierienced the week before had knocked her for a loop. It caused her to have no energy and be extra emotional. This night had made her feeling okay again. She stripped down to her pregnant birthday suit and opened the window. Phillip wouldn't be home for another couple of hours because he picked up night shifts for teaching at the college where he practiced. Jan couldn't complain; more money for their family and they for sure were going to need it!

Her eyes are closed by the time her head hits the pillow. Her R.E.M stage already put in motion. Pregnancy has truly taken a toll on her physically and mentally. The humming of a piano in the distance calms her right down. She would recognize that tune anywhere; it was Brahm's Lullaby. Her mother used to sing that to her all the time right before her and her sisters went to bed. Especially after their first father had passed away. It always brought Jan a sense of peace and a feeling of a mother's love.

It wasn't long before Jan saw a vast field of fresh green grass and a blue sunny sky up above. She saw a woman carrying a couple of bundles in her arms. Both of them were wrapped in pink and the woman was wearing a purple dress. Jan gasps as soon as the woman comes into view; it's Alice! Oh Alice, she thinks to herself in a state of euphoria, how happy I am to see you! When Jan and Alice are able to see each other face to face, they kiss each other and Alice holds up her pretty pink bundles to her. Two baby girls! They were so beautiful and Jan couldn't help but kiss their cheeks. The first one was warm with a big smile on her face as soon as Jan blessed her with her kiss. The other one was cold and motionless and would not respond to Jan's touch.

"I don't understand, Alice. Why is she being unresponsive?"

"These are sisters," Alice explains to her. "One is unloved."

"Unloved? How is that possible?"

"Without love, one can't grow. When one can't grow, they simply die out, don't they?"

"You mean this baby girl is dead?"

"She will be if somebody doesn't do something about it."

"Who's this little girl, Alice?"

"Someone you haven't met yet, but she's already very close to you."

"This is about Marcia, right?"

"You love her Jan. Don't deny her your love for her."

Alice had vanished as quickly as she came into view. Jan woke up with a start and the sun was beginning to creep up. That chance meeting with Alice that seemed only a few minutes had lasted all night. That was when her baby kicked her in the ribs. Wake up, Mom, the baby seemed to say to her. Wake up and talk to your sister!


	7. Chapter 7

"Jan!" Hearing my sister's unfamiliar voice was a shock to my system. It has been so long.

"Yeah, hi," she sounds a little nervous right now. I can't blame her; I feel a little uneasy myself.

"How are you?" I ask because I have nothing better to come up with.

"Oh, just fine. I've got another couple of weeks."

"Oh, I'm jealous! I still got five weeks with this double load!"

"Double load?"

"Yeah, you don't know that I'm expecting twins?"

I begin to hear her cry on the other end of the phone. This is alarming to me. She honestly didn't know? Nobody from my family had told her? Was it tears of happiness or tears of some other kind? I had to find out.

"What's the matter? Please talk to me, Jan. Whatever has gone down between us needs to end right now."

"I couldn't agree more," she finally says through her tears.

"Why are you crying then?"

"I had this dream about Alice last night..."

"Oh..."

And that's when she told me all about her dream. About the baby girls and Alice coming out with them to greet her, her message to her. It was my turn to start crying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Those two babies must have been mine and I couldn't have been any happier to hear that Alice knew about them. It made perfect sense that my babies and Alice were the ones who finally got through to Jan.

"I'm so happy you told me that," I say with a big smile on my face and love in my heart. "It means the world to me."

"Have you ever dreampt of Alice?"

"Twice."

"Twice!"

"She came to me and hugged me the day she died..."

"Wow!"

"And, last night she came to me again."

"Do tell!"

"I was lying on a beach. She came up from the water with a baby in her arms. She kissed me when she came to me and she lied the baby in my arms. The baby had cried at first but Alice had put the baby's ear to my heart. The baby stopped crying after a while and that's when Alice said something that will haunt me for the rest of my life..."

"What?"

"To be proud of your heart. Someone can break it, stomp on it, stab it, but it keeps on beating. Even babies know that."

"Alice said that?"

"Ugh," I shudder. "I shiver when I think about it. I needed to hear it."

"I'm sorry I've hurt you."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Marcia."

"I love you, too, Jan. So much."


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the summer of '92 and it would go down as one of the sweetest Brady family summers ever. All three baby granddaughters were here and all three perfectly healthy. The whole bunch would be gathering at their old house on Clinton Avenue for a fourth of July barbeque. All the Brady kids, spouses, kids and newborns would be there. Total chaos for sure but being the loving family they truly were, they wouldn't have had it any other way.

When Jennifer and Mariah were born, big brother Mickey was less than thrilled. He wanted to have a brother and had a meltdown in the hospital waiting room while big sister Jessica laughed and danced in his face. He got over it though and has since been very sweet with them. He and Jessica were there from time to time helping Marcia feed, bathe and even change them. Jennifer Lynn was a fiesty one. Marcia knew she was going to grow up to be the female version of her big brother. She had no problem wailing to the top of her lungs over anything just because she knew she could. Mariah Marie wasn't exactly as boisterous as her fraternal twin but she liked to join in on the fun. Marcia had a feeling those two would be joined at the hip for the rest of their lives.

Elizabeth Ann Convington was a real buddha baby. She loved to sleep and loved to be held. She was a real lover and she was in no hurry to be a Miss Independent type. Big sister Patty had loved on her right from the start. Jan was worried that Patty would feel uncomfortable about Elizabeth but she couldn't have been more wrong. Patty woke her sister up every morning before school to tell her goodbye and that she loved her. It made her mother's heart melt to see that Elizabeth would smile whenever she, Patty or Phillip walked into the room. This was all she ever wanted and there were no words to describe her overwhelming sense of happiness and gratitude to God for her miracle baby.

It was great for both the sisters to see their family interact with their newborns. A lot of passing around, a lot of goofy faces, and a lot of holding. Jennifer and Mariah went wild with overstimualtion while Elizabeth characteristically took it all in stride. Jan and Marcia couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling. This was a blessed time in their lives and they have gone through a lot to get to where they were now. Every petty thing that has gotten in their way has now been washed out and their bond as sisters was as tight as ever.

A new addition had been established in their parents house; a big picture of their beloved Alice right on the livingroom wall. You couldn't miss her, there she was when you first walked in. Both Marcia and Jan had separately gone to her picture to plant a kiss and to thank her. They both knew without her they wouldn't be where they are as a family today. Even in death, she was still looking out for them. For the kids themselves and their own children. Jan and Marcia both cannot think of a better gaurdian angel.


End file.
